Working Out the Kinks
by MrsRen
Summary: The one where Draco and Hermione are unapologetic for all of the kinks that come out over the course of their relationship in any universe. [DRAMIONE SMUT COLLECTION.] [EACH CHAPTER IS STANDALONE.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, friends. This is not a new work in progress, not technically. This was originally intended to be an advent for Kinktober, but I'm not going to finish in time. So I've decided to release each prompt earlier than planned. Please keep in mind that each of these are small oneshots, like drabbles at max 2k, and they're basically smut. There is only enough plot to set the drabbles up, and each part is not connected. They're all standalone. An infinite thank you to Frumpologist to assuring me these are not terrible.**

**Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content. Prompts, and warnings will be posted at the top of each chapter. Please read them. If you would like to see the entire list of prompts I will be releasing, visit my tumblr at mrsren96. **

**Prompt: Toys **

**Setting: Established relationship, already married. **

**Warning: Dom/sub dynamics, and this really applies for this entire project. **

* * *

Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet, watching the clock. _He was supposed to be home already! _While any other day, she could play the part of understanding wife—being an Auror _was_ a gruelling career choice—but not today.

The clock struck 5:00.

It was fair to give him at least five minutes before she truly grew impatient, but she tapped her foot against the white linoleum anyway. At 5:06, the Floo sounded, and Draco appeared, brushing soot and powder from his hair.

He took one look at her, and chuckled, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. "Are you _this _impatient?" Draco shrugged out of his robes, and laid them over the chair.

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you're not?" Hermione's arms fell away from her chest as she stepped forward. She unbuttoned his Auror uniform, sliding her hands over his shoulders, and taking it off of him. He was left in an oxford he'd pulled from the wardrobe that morning. "We've been talking about it all week."

Her husband's fingers knotted in her hair, his lips curving up. "It's all I've thought about today. Potter had to catch a mugger because my mind was elsewhere."

Her lips parted, a weak moan escaping her as he lightly tugged her hair. "Oh? What were you thinking about?"

Draco steered her around her hair wrapped around his knuckles, and pinned her to the counter. Trapped between his body and the counter digging into her back, she didn't think she wanted to move anyway. He clicked his tongue as her hands made quick work of the button on his trousers. "Have you pulled everything out?"

His nose skimmed her jaw line, and her mind blanked when his lips moved down her throat. Nipping the hollow of her throat, Hermione whimpered. "Yes, it's in the bedroom."

He grinned. "Good girl."

The words shot straight through her. "Can we start already?" Hermione begged under her breath.

"Impatient?"

If she wasn't trying to get something, she would have stomped on his foot. "You made us wait an entire week, Draco. We could have played the day we went to the shop, but for some asinine reason, you refused."

Draco laughed. "You're so impatient for me to play with your pretty cunt, aren't you?" His breath was hot against the shell of her ear while his fingers dug into her hips. "I wanted to wait so I wouldn't have to worry about being called away."

She could hardly argue. He'd been called into the DMLE almost every day that week. "Then we could have started, and I could have finished." Hermione said wickedly.

Judging by the way his eyes widened, she would be paying for the statement within minutes. Draco swatted her arse, and sucked in a sharp breath. "Go upstairs, I'll join you in a minute."

Anticipation coiled in her stomach as he took a step backward, his dragonhide shoes squeaking against the floor. "I plan to be wearing nothing." She murmured.

Draco waved his hand, summoning a glass, and a bottle of firewhisky. "Duly noted, Granger."

Her nose crinkled. "It's Malfoy."

He snorted a laugh, and it was impossible to tire of the sound. "I'm still shocked you didn't hyphenate."

Hermione left him with another eye roll, and hurried up the stairs. The banister was smooth below her fingers, and she all but ran into their bedroom. She unbuttoned her blouse, and let it fall to the floor. She unzipped the back of her pencil skirt, letting it pool around her ankles. Her heels landed in a corner of the room, and she opted to leave her bra and knickers.

After climbing onto the bed, she didn't have to wait long. Before the door swung open.

Draco held a glass of firewhisky in his hand, and took a drink as he took a long look at her. "Sweet fucking Circe," He rasped as the booze burned a path fown his throat. "Such a pretty picture."

"Are you going to take a picture, or fuck me?"

He glared from behind his glass as he drained the last of it. Draco joined her on the bed, the bed dipping below his knee. "I'm still surprised this was _your _idea." He murmured, grabbing the bag beside her. "Not that I'm complaining."

She smirked, the back of her head hitting the headboard. "I like to try new things."

Draco sat beside her, opening the packaging of the vibrator, and turning it over in his hand. "We can try anything you like." It was another thing that he'd said many times after she pulled him into the sex shop, glamoured on the edge of Diagon Alley. "Spread your legs."

Hermione reached for her knickers first, and squeaked when her hands were knocked to her side. "What?"

"Leave them," he said.

The only sounds in the room were the vibrator clicking on, and her uneven breathing. Draco started at the lowest speed, and laid it against her clit through her lace knickers.

She whimpered. "That feels so good."

He rubbed her clit with the end of the toy, slow, torturous circles as her hips bucked into it. Draco dipped his head, kissing down her neck, and leaving marks as his teeth grazed the soft skin there. "Look at you," he whispered, "so eager to ride this toy and come all over it. I haven't even taken your knickers off yet."

The speed increased at the same moment he vanished her knickers.

"They were soaked." Draco told her, sliding down the curve of her body and tracing the edge of her bra with his tongue. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra with one hand before throwing it to the floor. His mouth closed around her nipple.

The speed increased _again_, and she choked. Digging her fingers into the sheets, Hermione pressed herself closer to the toy, moving her hips in an attempt to get herself off. "No!" Hermione whined as he pulled the toy away. "Draco, you can't tease."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm not. I want you on your hands and knees." Draco slapped her arse, and pressed the vibrator to her clit, this time moving faster than it had before.

His nails scraped down her back, just how she liked, and she buried her face in the blanket. "Did you use—"

Draco must have vanished his clothes because he entered her without warning then, bottoming out inside of her. "Did I use magic to press that vibrator to your clit? Yes, I did. Would you like to know why?"

Hermione couldn't manage to speak as she rocked back against him. She nodded, gripping the sheets in her hands.

"You're greedy for it," Draco withdrew and thrust into her. "Who am I to deny you?" He fucked her like that, slamming into her while gripping her hips so tightly she would have bruises.

"Oh, God," She gasped when he pressed her legs closer together, and he felt even larger as he slid into her cunt. "Draco, please, harder!"

His fingers delved into her hair, wrapping the strands around his fist once more, and pulled roughly while he fucked her into the mattress. "Your cunt is so fucking tight around me." He hissed. "Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?"

"Yes!" She shrieked.

So close. So close. She would fall over the edge any second, and Draco knew it.

He scratched her back, groaning as she arched her back. "That's it, sweetheart. You're so close, aren't you?"

She whimpered and nodded.

It took two more thrusts combined with the vibrator against her clit for her to shatter. Hermione thought she screamed. She knew that she yanked the sheets from the corners of the bed as she writhed below him. "Oh, my God." Hermione shuddered.

He chuckled darkly above her as he pulled the toy away from her. Draco laid it on the bedside table and pulled it to her chest. Pushing the hair away from her sweaty forehead. "Was it everything you wanted?"

She nodded. "Yes," Hermione nuzzled his shoulder, pressing lazy kisses across his shoulder and then his collarbone. "I can't wait to use everything else."

Draco smirked. "Well, we have dinner plans tonight."

"What?" She gaped at him. "I have no intentions of leaving this bed."

He rummaged through the bag that he'd tossed on the table, before he pulled a box from inside. "If you're really good, I'll fuck you in the loo."

She glanced from his face to the toy in his hands. "I hope you remembered to buy lube." Hermione muttered.

"I wouldn't forget," Draco replied. "I can't wait for you to try to hold a conversation with Potter and Weasley when there's a plug in your pretty arse."

Her eyes shot open. "Draco, you _didn't_ invite them."

"I did." He replied happily. "But I'll put this away if you want me to."

Hermione swallowed, shaking her head. "No, I want it."

"What is that you want, sweetheart?" Draco asked, grinning wickedly. "I wouldn't want there to be any misunderstandings."

She bit her lower lip, shifting shyly against him. "I want you to slide that into my arse before we go to dinner. And at some point, I want to sneak off so you can fuck me against a wall while my arse is being stretched."

His lips crashed to hers.

* * *

**I know it's just filthy smut, but I'd love to read what you think. I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Breathplay, choking. **

**Thanks for Frumpologist, whose comments cheered me through. I'm posting early than Monday because I'm sure I'll be busy celebrating our anniversary. Any mistakes are my own, or Grammarly's. **

**Warning: again, Dom/sub dynamics. **

* * *

She'd given it some thought before ever deciding to try implementing it into their sex life. Quite a lot of thought actually, enough that she pondered what it would be like for Draco to slam her to the wall as his fingers closed roughly around her throat, and he forced her legs open.

The thoughts alone left her dripping, ruining her knickers for wear until after they went through a wash. Draco had been surprised when she stormed into his study, properly nude, and straddled his lap. But he hadn't asked any questions as she pulled his cock from his trousers and slid herself down his length.

Waving her wand through the air, the parchment on her desk curled in on itself and stamped itself with the Ministry seal. Two more minutes, and she could make her way through the atrium, and Floo home.

It had been a long day, from the normal hustle and bustle of a typical day to the face that another piece of legislation had been rejected by the Wizengamot. As she exited her office, Hermione felt the stares of her co-workers. At least they had the good sense to muffle their whispers.

Draco had arrived home before her, and she found him in his study. His glasses slipped down his nose as he lifted his head. "You look like you need a drink."

She sighed. Hermione kicked off her heels as she walked toward him, and shrugged out of her robes, which she tossed over a vacant chair. "Several would be nice."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Maybe later, tell me about your day."

That was the _last _thing she wanted to talk about. "Wizengamot rejected our proposal for regulating Wolfsbane." She muttered. Her fingers dug into the arm rest. "I don't want to talk about it."

He slid the parchment he'd been skimming into the drawer of his desk. "The Wizengamot is made up of a bunch of fools. If they gave you the chance to speak, you would change their minds. That's why they don't give you the chance."

She swallowed. Draco was so often right, and this time was no different. "It's fine. They aren't going to listen to me."

He clicked his tongue, a dark look settling over his face. "That won't do, but if you'd like me to take your mind off of it…"

Before she could ask what he meant, Draco pulled a thin, _familiar_, book from the middle drawer of his desk. He arched an eyebrow when a strangled sound left her. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Hermione?"

_No, this was not supposed to happen. _

Her eyes dropped to her desk before she looked at him. "It's just light reading."

He chuckled before pulling a traitorous slip of paper from the back of the book. "And this?"

_Fuck! _"I like to make lists," Hermione said. "You know that."

"Yes, you've always been rather...studious." Draco's eyes take over her and she knew it was because he was thinking of the times he spread her over a library table in their eighth year. "But I think we can agree this is different."

She shook her head. "It's just a list."

"Categorized into 'Things I Want', 'Possibly', and 'Hard Limits'."

Her face heated. "I'm thorough. It's purely theoretical."

His shoulders shook with laughter. "_Theoretically, _then," Draco smirked. "Our lists match up quite well."

"You made a list?" Hermione's mouth fell open. "If you're joking, I swear—"

He slid a piece of parchment toward her, and his neat handwriting was printed across it. "Would I joke about this?"

She sighed. "We've never discussed anything like this. How would I know?"

"Up until last week, I didn't think you would be interested," he murmured. "Imagine my surprise when I found this laying in your window nook?"

"_Last week?" _Hermione hissed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you." Draco stood, and circled his desk. He came to stand behind her, his fingers trailing down the side of her throat. "You're transparent, did you know that?"

A gasp tumbled out of her mouth. "I'm not sure what you mean."

His chuckle was dark, wrapping around her as his hand gripped her shoulder. "You circled what you wanted to try the most, and you bookmarked every page regarding it."

_Shite. Tits. Fuck—_

"So, I also didn't tell you because I had a lot of reading to do myself. I wouldn't want to do it wrong, you see." His hand slid down, his fingers dipping beneath the neckline of her blouse and skimming the swell of her breasts.

"You—_What?_"

"Choking can easily go wrong. I wouldn't want to send my wife to St Mungos with a handprint around her throat. Potter or Weasley would hang me by my ankles."

She couldn't breathe. "You want to?"

"I'd be a fool if I didn't. At first, I was surprised, but thinking of you below me while I'm fucking your tight cunt," Draco's fingers wrapped around her throat, but he didn't squeeze, "while you're gasping for air while my hand is wrapped around your throat? I'm not likely to turn that down."

Hermione rubbed her legs together, shifting in the leather chair. Her thoughts left her completely. "Really?" She breathed.

"Strip." He growled.

Hermione stood on shaking legs. She unbuttoned her blouse, throwing it into the chair, and her skirt followed them shortly after.

"You can leave the heels," Draco ordered. "What's your safe word?"

She stared at him. Well, she hadn't actually intended to get this far, for fear of rejection, so she hadn't considered it. "I—umm—" Her tongue darted out to slide along her bottom lip. "Red." She settled with. It was in the book, and she would never normally say it during sex.

Draco pulled her forward by hooking an arm around her waist, and she nearly tripped over a wrinkle in the rug. "On my desk."

Hermione hesitated, baffled, as she watched him sweep an arm across his desk, sending everything into the floor. "You—"

"I'll get it later. On my desk, love." He tore her knickers right off her, the scraps of lace landing on top of his dress shoes, and he unclasped her bra. "I've been looking forward to this all fucking week."

His hand slipped between her thighs, prying them apart. Her folds were already slick, and he rubbed her clit. "You're already wet." Draco murmured, sinking two fingers inside her cunt.

"Oh, my God," she whimpered, clutching the edge of his desk.

"I'm going to fuck you on my desk," he nipped the shell of her ear.

She keened against him. "Wouldn't be the first time," _Or the last, _Hermione said silently.

His lips curled into a smirk. "Somehow, I think this will be the one time you remember the most." Draco pushed her down, her bare back meeting the cool surface of his desk. "One more time, Hermione. You're sure about this?"

She nodded fervently.

"I need you to answer me, love." The head of his cock brushed against her folds, and she almost, _almost, _didn't hear him at all.

"Yes, please. I want you to choke—"

He entered her in one stroke, slamming to the hilt and the back of her head hit the desk.

Hermione dug her fingers into her hair, raising her legs and wrapped them around his waist while he thrust into her roughly.

His fingers crept up her chest, lingering on each of her nipples—teasing her and pinching them with the right amount of pressure that she liked—and then they finally closed around her throat.

Her moan was ragged. Hermione arched her back, her breasts shaking as he fucked her. "You sound fucking incredible." He groaned. Draco's fingers would loosen for a short moment before tightening again, and it was so much better than anything she'd expected.

"Draco," she moaned, her nails scraping against the wood. "God, I—"

She felt lightheaded, and it was so easy to revel in the absolute control he held over her—which she had _asked _for.

The list was long, and if they had the same wants… God, the possibilities were nearly endless.

His thumb pressed to her clit, and Draco didn't waste time with teasing strokes. "Are you going to come, love?"

A gasp tore free, her eyes screwing shut, and she nodded. "Yes, God yes,"

His grip tightened for three seconds—she knew because she had fucking _counted _those blissful three seconds—and her vision swam. "Come on my cock, love."

Hermione shrieked, and she didn't notice him slide out of her. She didn't notice his hand leave her neck.

"Bloody fucking hell, I don't think I can _walk_." Draco rasped.

She laughed, the cheerful sound bubbling up on her lips. "Me too. That must have been the most intense orgasm of our entire marriage, definitely of my life."

He collapsed into his chair, scooping her up and bringing her into his lap. "I read about this too," He whispered into her hair.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for being so prepared."

"Of course," Draco replied lazily. "Aftercare is important." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, and rubbed circles into her back. "That's my favorite list you've ever made."

Her laugh was muffled as she tucked her head beneath his chin. "Isn't it a bonus that it's such a long list as well?"

"It is," he purred.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment or come interact with me on tumblr if you like, mrsren96! Hope you enjoyed another dose of smut! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Day Three Prompt: A/B/O**

**Warnings: Typical a/b/o trope, heat cycles, knotting, etc. **

**Setting: Hogwarts, Eighth Year, Post-War, Semi Established Relationship. **

* * *

Hermione knew what it was the second her blood boiled. She crossed her ankles beneath the table and squeezed her legs together. _I have to get out of here. _Staying in a classroom full of students—regardless of their designations—was a tremendously stupid idea.

Heat coiled in her belly, and she snapped her quill in half as she gritted her teeth. Ron turned to face her from his seat, and his lips parted as he realized.

Several heads were turning to face her then, and Professor Flitwick's eyes widened. "Miss Granger, perhaps you should…?"

_I should what? Go get fucked by the first Alpha I see? _

She threw her belongings into her bag, not caring with her notes hadn't dried yet, and would smear across the parchment. Hermione ran from the classroom. The circumstances were unfair. To be introduced into the Wizarding World and told she was at the bottom of their hierarchy was unfair.

But to learn that she was at the bottom of another hierarchy crafted by magic when the population suffered, that was even worse. Leaving the Wizarding World wouldn't help matters, she would be an Omega no matter where she went. And she wasn't bloody likely to leave after all she had done to fight Voldemort either.

Returning to Hogwarts was meant to be a do-over. It was meant to be uneventful, and nothing but worrying about her NEWTs.

One heat washed over her at the end of October—it was due to Samhain, the old magic, and rituals that had been performed over Hogwarts grounds; at least that was what Madam Pomfrey told her—and she'd found herself in a precarious situation.

One that involved tangled limbs, sweat rolling down her skin while she _pleaded_ for him to take care of her.

One that had repeated itself several more times.

Broom cupboards.

The Quidditch showers—while Harry, Ron, and the entirety of the Gryffindor team were on the other side—where her cries echoed.

The Slytherin dorms, hidden behind a curtain and a silencing charm while she twisted in the sheets—Theo and Blaise knew to keep their mouths shut.

Hermione cursed everything as she ran through the corridors, her bag an unbearable weight on her shoulder. _Merlin, where is he anyway? _

Probably in class.

She knew that. Hermione knew his time table almost as easily as she knew hers, or Harry's, or Ron's. He would leave Herbology any second, and then he would make his way to the dungeons for Potions where she was also supposed to be headed.

Hermione settled for tucking herself into an alcove, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. It was just her luck. Everyone in Charms would know that Hermione Granger—surprisingly an Omega, which they already knew _that—_had gone into heat. Soon, the rest of the school would know. The news would spread quickly, just as it had when Pansy Parkinson's heat had struck in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall.

Hermione scowled at the memory. Professors and level headed students—and there weren't very many—had helped Parkinson escape for someone grabbed her.

The scent of a heat was unmistakable, and that was why Hermione knew staying in the castle was stupid, mind numbingly dangerous. There were a hundred and one things to be said about how she shouldn't have to worry about someone grabbing her because her body had decided it was time to be up the duff, but she couldn't think of even two things just then.

She caught sight of his hair, white blond under the lights adorning the wall, and her hand shot out. Digging her fingers into his robes, Hermione yanked _hard. _

He shouted, and she hauled him into the wall, clamping a hand over his mouth. "Shut up before someone else comes in here."

His lips parted beneath her palm, and his eyes darkened. "You're…"

Theo popped his head into the alcove. "Yeah, it's just Granger." He muttered to someone behind him, probably Blaise. "Potter and Weasley are looking for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Notice anything different, Nott?" Hermione snarled.

Draco's arm slid around her waist possessively. His nose skimmed her jaw, and he pressed small kisses down the curve of it and her throat. "When?" He rasped.

"No—" Nott began, but he must have taken a breath as his eyes widened. "Right then." He escaped before she said anything else.

"When?" Draco repeated.

"At the end of Charms; Professor Flitwick dismissed me just as everyone began to notice."

By the way his fingers tightened on her waist, he hadn't forgotten the unfortunate incident with Parkinson either. "Did anyone give you trouble on your way here?"

She shook her head. "No, but I didn't get very close to anyone either."

He threaded their fingers together, pulling her from the alcove and into the corridor. "Everyone will be in class. We'll go to the Room of Requirement and stay there until your heat is over."

Her stomach clenched. "I meant to actually ask you if you wanted to help me. I don't want to just assume—"

A low growl left him. "I certainly don't want any other Alpha to be with you."

Hermione's heart stuttered. That wasn't what she'd meant at all. "What? No, I mean I just don't want you to be obligated to help me."

They passed the last portrait in the dungeons as he swatted her arse. "You're joking," Draco laughed. "I don't feel obligated. I _want _you, constantly. So much it makes my head hurt."

She nodded, hurrying up the moving stairs. "Right, well, I just wanted you to be sure."

"I've never not been sure when it comes to you." He said so quietly she almost missed it.

"If you say something like that again, I'll just rip your clothes off before we get there."

A slow, heart stopping smirk curved his lips. "Everyone is sure to know about us then." He commented.

They've talked about it in passing. He's always said that she doesn't deserve the ridicule, or the stain that followed him. She's never agreed with him, but Hermione noted the _hope _in his voice, and faltered.

He caught her, all but dragging her down the corridor. "Try to keep up, Granger."

"I've always wanted everyone to know." She whispered as they come to the seventh floor. The door appeared seconds later, and there was a tick in his jaw. "I've wanted to everyone to know since a week after Halloween."

Draco pulled her inside, and pressed her against the door. His hands made quick work of her robes, and flames licked her skin as he unbuttoned her oxford. "That's a specific time." He dipped his head, mouth closing around her nipple.

He unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Hermione slumped against the door, squeezing her eyes shut as his hand slid between her legs. "That's when you convinced me this wasn't about anything but me."

Draco didn't reply as he wrapped her legs around his waist, pinning her to the door. "I should probably take you to bed."

True, there was a large four poster bed on the far side of the room, likely fitted with silk sheets that would slip against her sweaty skin.

She shook her head. "I don't need the bed."

The seconds stretched between them at what she _hadn't _said. _I just need you. _

Hermione shoved his robes from his shoulders, clawing his shirt as it quickly followed. Snatching his wand from his back pocket, she vanished his trousers, giggling wildly when he gasped at her. "I'm in a hurry, Malfoy."

"You do realize I have to wear trousers when we leave, don't you?"

"They'll know what we were doing anyway," Hermione shrugged.

His laugh softened the lines of his face, so often set into a grimace. "I still don't need our classmates to see my legs."

She lifted a finger. "One, you can wear your robes, and two, I wouldn't want anyone to see my legs either if they were that pale."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You're oddly talkative for someone who's in heat."

It was him that made her like that. She gave a soft smile. Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, sliding her palms up his bare chest.

He slid into her in one movement, corded muscles tightening in his biceps around her. A stuttered groan left him as she raked her nails down his back. "Sweet Circe, I don't think I'll ever be tired of this."

She hoped not, but she couldn't manage to get the words out.

Burying her fingers in his hair, Hermione held on through each ragged breath as the back of her head met the door with each thrust. "There, _there_!"

He chuckled at her shriek, the sound low and warm beside her ear. Draco's fingers smoothed over her clit, the pressure mounting while she squirmed against him. "Are you going to come already?" He murmured. "You're always so fucking responsive."

"Oh!" Her hands slapped against the door, and she dug her heels into the bottom of his back. "Yes, please. Draco, I—"

Crushing his lips to hers, he gathered her hands in his, lacing their fingers together as he held them over their heads.

The last thrust caused her to unravel. He caught her as she slumped against him, panting; strands of hair stuck to her forehead as he pulled her away from the door, slipping out of her. Draco laid her on the bed, watching with a mildly amused expression as she crawled up to lay amongst the pillows.

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Are you going to miss sneaking around?" Hermione asked, her mind clearing.

The mattress dipped below his weight, and Draco draped her across his chest. "No, not particularly. If we ever do, I'll just fuck you in the Astronomy Tower after curfew."

Her snort was undignified. "You're so romantic."

A spent smile spread over his face. "I am, actually. Hogsmeade this weekend? If you can walk, that is." Draco smirked, rubbing circles over her hips.

Her chest was light. This was how they were. "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is, Granger."

* * *

**I'll continue with doing my best update weekly at a minimum. For a smut collection, there's actually a lot of fluff to go with it as well. Reviews are the best encouragement if you feel like leaving one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Edging/Orgasm Delay. If this is something you would dislike, or consider abuse (I had a review on this so I would like to appropriately warn) please skip this chapter. **

**Tags: Post-War. Established relationship. **

**Warnings: Dom/sub dynamics.**

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Draco asked, levelling her with a long look. "I'm absolutely for it, for the record."

It felt like there were hornets swarming in her chest and her head felt heavy as she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She settles into the window book beside him, tucking her legs beneath her. "This went so much better than I expected."

His eyebrows shot up. "Surely you're joking. You're asking me to take control and only let you finish when _I _allow you too." There was the least bit of awe in his voice that made shivers roll down her spine. "Hermione, I would have to be the most foolish wizard in Britain to turn that down."

Nibbling her lip, she crawled closer to him. "Really?" Hermione straddled him. "It's not odd that I want to give up control?"

Draco's hands covered her skirt that was bunched around her waist. "Has anyone told you that it is?"

It wasn't a question she really wanted to answer.

"When Ron and I broke up, it wasn't something he was comfortable with. He thought it was strange that I of all people wanted to be dominated. But of course, that's not why we split."

He knew that already, knew all of the intimate details of her last failed relationship before they had bumped into one another in the Ministry.

Six months. It had taken six months for her to work up the nerve to ask about it. And it wasn't as if their sex life was anything less than phenomenal, but she wanted _more_.

Draco appeared to believe there was nothing wrong with that at all. He didn't ask why _what he was doing wasn't enough_.

"He said that?"

Her hair fell into her face as she nodded. "He seemed to think that since I wanted—_needed—_more that it meant what he was already doing wasn't enough."

"Well," he smirked. "I'm of the opinion that whatever he was doing wasn't enough—"

"Draco," she snapped. While Ron and Draco might never be close friends, they got on well enough and she couldn't stand to listen to them talk badly about the other. "I don't want to talk about Ron."

He smoothed a hand down her back. "Alright. I want to do this with you—to you—unbelievably so."

"Right then," Hermione breathed. "When can we start?" Pressing her lips against his throat while she rolled her hips against him, she felt him swallow. "Right now?" She whispered.

His laugh was dark, low under his breath while his fingers skimmed her arms. "Merlin, you're fucking eager, aren't you?"

She nodded, smoothing her hand along his thigh. Cupping him through his trousers, his cock stirred. "Please."

He groaned. "Already begging."

Hermione unzipped his trousers after unbuttoning them. "I am."

"Are you going to beg to come like a good girl?" He slid his hand under her skirt, flattening the pads of his fingers against her clit through her knickers. "All over my fingers? Or would you rather have my mouth?"

Her moan was stuttered, and her fingers dug into his shoulders.

Draco tipped her knickers off of her, the elastic stretching until it gave way and he let them fall to the floor. "Or should I make you wait until I'm filling you with my cock?"

"Oh, fuck!"

His fingers slid into her, his thumb sliding across her clit. "Good girl."

She nodded desperately. "I'll be good."

"How good?"

If it were any situation, she would have laughed at the absurdity of the statement. However, it wasn't any other situation. She sank to her knees, whimpering at the loss of his touch even though it had been her doing. "So good. I swear."

He tugged her hair, coaxing her to part her lips as she pulled his cock from his underwear. "Oh, fuck." Draco groaned as she dragged her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, and then wrapped her lips around it.

Slowly working her mouth down, moaning as she moved to reach between her legs, Hermione found her arms bound behind her back. Her whine was muffled as she stared up at him.

"I'm the only one that's going to touch you," Draco instructed her, fingers gripping her hair roughly and quickening her pace. "I think you like it."

She _did. _

And he knew it because she felt the gentle brush of Legilimency as she maintained eye contact. Hermione caught him off guard with a clear image of just what she wanted, and his eyes narrowed. "You little witch." Draco hauled her to her feet as roughly as she wanted, bunching her hair in his fist. "Come with me."

He led her to his bedroom before crushing her to him, his lips slanted against hers while she stroked his cock. "I want you to strip." Draco whispered into her throat, and the invisible binds on her wrists fell away. "Lay in the middle of the bed for me, love."

She unbuttoned her blouse, leaving it in a pile with her skirt, bra and shoes before climbing onto the bed. Knowing he was watching her arse, Hermione move quite slowly before laying down as she'd been told. Immediately, cords wrapped around her wrists and ankles loosely. Tied to the bed, she wiggled and pulled on to see if there was any give. There wasn't.

"If you want out of this, if you don't feel comfortable, I need to know." Draco pressed his lips to her cunt. "I want a safe word, Granger."

"Just red." She breathed, twisting into the sheets, or attempting to as the tip of his tongue slid against her clit. "Oh—Draco—" Letting her head fall to the pillows, she wanted to close her thighs around his head, to rock against him, but she couldn't.

Not being able to move made her blood run hot, and it was all she could do it take what he gave her.

Two fingers slid into her, curling and bringing his name to the edge of her lips while she cried out. "Oh, please."

"Already?" He grinned. "So quickly too." Draco pulled away from her and rested on his knees between her thighs. Dragging a finger down her cheek, her throat to her collarbone, he murmured, "I want to wreck you." Thrusting into her, she gasped as he slammed into her.

Hermione choked on a curse, followed by his name, and an indiscernible sound. "Merlin, that's—"

They aren't strangers to taking what they need from the other after a bad day. He's fucked her into his desk in his study, or on a one time occasion, in the lift of the Ministry while stuffing her balled up knickers into her mouth. But this is—

She shrieked his name, balling her hands into fists while he rubs her clit. Steady, and then faster. Light, and then harder until she's at the edge.

"I'm coming."

He didn't let her.

With a smirk, Draco pulled his hand away. "Were you?"

"Oh, my God." She moaned as his fingers slid against her again, and her hips bucked against him. "Please, I need to come."

Knowing he was watching her was euphoric, even as he continued to ruin four orgasms until she trembled. "Good?" He breathed.

"Fucking perfect." Hermione hissed, squeezing her eyes shut.

He took the reassurance, and fucked her roughly, telling her to come. "All over my cock, love. You're my good girl, aren't you?"

She groaned, boneless. "Yes." The syllable is dragged out by her, her voice breaking three times in the five seconds it takes her to stop moaning. "Please, Draco." The cords vanished, and he pushed her legs up until they were level with either side of her head. "Oh, Merlin's fucking—"

Nothing compared to the angle when he slammed into her, which almost could have pushed her over the edge again. "You're drenched." He groaned, watching as her arms rested above her head.

It was the first—the _only_—time an orgasm had crested and crashed over her from penetration alone. As he pumped into her, his body a heavy weight against hers, Hermione screamed. Latching onto him, digging her fingers into his hair and smashing her lips to his with no finesse, she kissed him eagerly. "Thank you." Hermione murmured, winding her arms around his neck.

He fell to the bed beside her, his chest covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Draco took each of her wrists, rubbing them slowly while kissing the inside of her wrists. "You're alright?"

Nodding, she curled into him. "Perfect."

* * *

**It's been two years since I came back to writing. Here's to the next one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween! In celebration, here's some filthy smut. I know this updates slow and there's a ton of reasons I could give you regarding that, but I hope that you'll just enjoy it anyway!**

**Day Eleven Prompt: Public Sex. **

**Warning: Degrading name calling. (Consensual based on previous experiences.)**

* * *

She didn't look up when the door to her office swung open, nor did she look up when the lock flipped into place. "I don't think I'm going to make it in time for our lunch date," Hermione muttered, signing her signature quickly before the parchment curled itself up, and jettisoned to the Ministry owl waiting on the window sill. "How's tomorrow?"

"I can wait," Draco replied, lowering himself into the chair across from her. "You came in early this morning. Shouldn't you take a break?"

She should, but Hermione barely spared him a glance before dipping her quill into the jar of ink. "It's a busy season. Soon, we'll be able to present new legislation to the Wizengamot without having it pre-approved. It's the only way that we'll have a chance of introducing the Wolfsbane Act, and I intend to stay here until I'm sure they won't be able to shoot me down." _Like every time before. _

A wry smile curved his lips. "So, it will be a while before we go to lunch then?" Draco mused.

Hermione groaned, the tip of her heel knocking against the wood underside of her desk. "You're the worst. Let me get through this stack of research, and then I'll see if I'm hungry."

For the most part, Draco was a model guest as he sat silently in the chair, occasionally picking up a photograph from her desk. However, once she was halfway through the stack, he rose from his chair, circling her desk. The hair at the back of her neck rose as his fingers slowly slid across it, his fingers dipping into the collar of the midnight blue blouse she wore. "Don't mind me," Draco rasped. "Continue with what you're doing."

It was much easier said than done once he started giving her a massage.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed.

His fingers slid over her clavicle, his fingertip tracing it before continuing the way down. Brushing against the swell of her breast, and the edge of her bra, Draco's laugh was muted. "Don't let me distract you, darling."

Her quill fell from her fingers, blots of ink dotting across her otherwise spotless desk. "I think it's too late for that." She muttered.

He pinched her nipple through her bra. "Pity."

"Not here," She warned. "Not in my office."

Draco turned her chair, dropping to his knees in between her thighs while he ran his hands up her calves. "Why not? You told me you've imagined it before."

He pressed a kiss to her calf, creating a path toward the apex of her thighs.

"Not to mention I locked the door," Draco added.

He _always _paid so much attention to her legs, kissing up one before giving the other the same treatment, and no matter how many times he did it, it had always left her squirming.

"And not that you were paying attention, but I cast a silencing charm as well." Draco hooked his arms around the tops of her thighs, sliding her lower in her chair as he spread her legs. Draping them over each armrest, he continued while his eyes darkened. "So no one would be able to hear your delicious little moans while you're squeezing my cock, but I think you'd like it even more if they could."

Her eyes fluttered shut. Fuck, his words could be her undoing. "No, I wouldn't."

Draco slid her thin lace knickers to the side and smirked. "You're lying, Granger. You're soaked by the thought of me fucking you in your office. Tell me, how did you imagine it again?"

The legislation on her desk was long forgotten as one finger slid inside of her. "I—" Her lips parted in a gasp as another finger joined the first. "Against the window." She admitted with a shudder.

His smirk dropped from his expression, and Draco only looked at her in awe. "Fucking Merlin, you really are full of surprises." He breathed. "Think of all the people who could see you pressed against the window, your perfect tits against the glass while I'm slamming into you. They could see your pretty little cunt wrapped around my cock, and you fucking gagging for it."

The whimper that left her was strained and Hermione twisted in her chair. "Draco…"

"Do you want that?" He asked, and there was a note in his voice of absolute seriousness. "I'm not going to let anyone _truly _see you. I'd cast a Notice-Me-Not on the window."

Hermione swallowed. _That takes half the fun out of it. _She wasn't too surprised by the thought. They shared a streak revolving around exhibitionism, which was proved by his tendency to sink his fingers into her cunt at restaurants, or to shag her stupid in a dark alley where anyone could see them. "I don't want the charm."

His eyes snapped to hers.

She rushed before he could talk himself out of it. "We're so many stories up, no one would even look up."

"They _could_." There was a tell-tale bulge in his trousers. Draco wanted it just as badly as Hermione did, but of course, he'd picked _this_ moment to be noble about it.

Hermione unbuttoned her blouse. "They won't. I want it. Don't you? You painted such a vivid picture of what you wanted to do to me…" She feigned coy, leaving her blouse half-open.

"You're _sure_?" He asked, just once more. He always did this.

She gave a barely perceptible nod before his fingers wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her toward the window that stretched across the entire wall of her office. It was the best view in the Ministry, but she certainly wouldn't be thinking of it as a pretty view for any longer.

Draco pulled the cups of her bra down, the cool air meeting her breasts as they were bare, and pushed her skirt up to bunch around her hips. "I'm such a lucky bastard," Draco breathed as he ripped her knickers off of her, and the scrap of lace landed on her floor.

Hermione's cheek met the chilly glass as he slid into her, and she attempted to grip the glass, but couldn't. "Oh," she moaned weakly as he filled her. "Draco, yes."

"Fucking look at you," he hissed in her ear. "Letting yourself get fucked where anyone could see you. Do you like that? You're on display for the entire fucking world like a good little whore."

She pushed her arse backwards, sliding down his cock before he could stop her. Hermione's fingers curled against the glass as he spanked her arse.

Hermione did it again for his hand to come down on her harder.

"Look down, Granger. Do you think anyone has noticed you yet?"

"I don't know." Her legs shook as he slammed into her, his fingers gripping her waist viciously. "Even if they did, they would never think it was me."

"No," he chuckled darkly. "They wouldn't. Because you're such a _good girl, _aren't you? Certainly not the type of witch who takes cock where anyone could watch."

A shiver rolled through her, and she licked her lips. Her lack of reply didn't go unnoticed.

"Fuck," the expletive is emphasised by a particularly rough thrust, and him palming her breast, pinching her nipple until she whined. "You _want _to be watched, don't you? If that's the case, why don't I take you in the atrium? I'll pin you to the wall, or fuck you on your hands and knees so everyone knows just what you want."

Heat bloomed in her belly. "Draco!" She gasped.

He rubbed her clit, reaching between them. It was a well practised move at this point, one they had done so many times before. "Are you going to come all over my cock?" He bit her shoulder, his arm locking across the space above her breasts, and against her throat.

"Yes." She managed raggedly. "Yes. God, I—"

The pressure mounted all at once, a large wave of pleasure cresting before it crashed over her, and a shriek tumbled from her lips. The window was fogged from her heavy breathing, and she slumped against the glass as he came inside of her. Draco righted her clothing for her, laughing when she leaned on the window for support.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she melted into the curve of him. "Thank you," she said, nuzzling his chest as he smoothed her hair down—the best he could anyway, it wasn't an easy task. "That was great, but I don't think I'll be asking you to fuck me in the atrium anytime soon."

His chest shook. "You say that, but once you're horny, you're a completely different person, Granger." Draco dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. "Can you spare time for lunch now that you've used me for my body?"

She snorted. "Yes. I'll meet you by the lift? Let me just sign these last few, and I'll be done."

He left her with a stern look. "Don't be late. Five minutes or I'm calling Potter to dig you out from under paperwork." Draco cast _Scourgify _on his trousers before exiting her office, not a single hair out of place.

Hermione truly did sign two more things, but she also lifted her wand to end the Notice-Me-Not on the window. Cast wandlessly, she hadn't noticed it was up until she came down from her orgasm, and she grinned.

He'd never been prone to sharing.


End file.
